1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to log books for truck drivers and, more specifically, to a device for tracking the daily activities of employees required to keep a log book and printing a daily log of such activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of devices for tracking the daily activities of a person have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,827; 5,184,303; 5,274,561; 5,525,958 and 5,633,622 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.